just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Corestar
"Unity is Power, Control is Freedom, War is Currency." - Corporate Slogan The Corestar Corporation or simply Corestar is a faction in QWTF spy's JC4. They're led by Parker Chapman. Description Corestar is a PMC in the business world and on the other side of the dirty business, a corrupt corporation. Their only purpose in Karthstan is to make money. They are based off the Roaches from Just Cause 2. It was founded in 1960 by Korean War veterans. While their CEO and other leaders are unknown, Parker Chapman is the leader of the Middle Eastern Division. It's rumored that Corestar sends weapons and vehicles to North Korea and may have some connections to the Roaches in Panau as Parker mentions Razak Razman when Rico brings up his experience in Panau. The Middle Eastern Division or Division 627 was founded in 1979 when the Soviet Union invaded Afghanistan. The previous leader retired in 2006 and Parker replaced him. Before Parker became the leader of the division, he was a squad leader. Every time Rico completes a Corestar mission, he will be awarded new gadgets such as a Gilder and upgraded versions of Grappler. History In 2011, Corestar took an interest in Karthstan. Parker and his assistant, are tasked to join the insurgency and start a civil war to control the country to mine its rich resources and oil. They're the most advanced and richest faction in the game, they even have gold and sell it for more funding. Currently, they've 100,000,000 troops in Karthstan. They seem to have a problem with Alnsur Alrraed as the faction have been attacking their gold reserves. In 2014, Rico arrives in Karthstan and can choose Corestar and wipe out the other factions before the Final Mission leading to one of the four endings. If Rico sides with Corestar before the final mission, then it is revealed in the "Corporate hissing" ending that Corestar fought the Karthstan Military for control and succeeded in taking the country for themselves, later turning Karthstan into a corporatocracy to mine its resources. If Corestar is chosen to be wiped out before the final mission, Rico will be sent to Kill Parker and his assistant. Rico arrives at Parker's location and a gunfight ensues, eventually, Parker's assistant dies and Parker himself is fatally wounded by Rico, he walks up to Parker and puts a shotgun in his mouth and fires it, blowing up Parker's head. It is then revealed in ending 3, that after Parker's death, the Middle Eastern division of Corestar was seriously fractured and has sent the rest of their forces to Karthstan, it's expected that the division may not survive the civil war. Corestar is currently losing money. They're mentioned in Just Cause: Pesmaria, after meeting GAI, Rico quips of how they remind him of Corestar. However, the mentions of them do not reveal whether their ending is canon or not. Enemies and Allies *Black Hand - Enemy *Alnsur Alrraed - Enemy *PDGK - Enemy *The Rahmani - Neutral *Karthstan Military - Enemy *Karthstan Police Department - Enemy *KRSL - Enemy Motto Their official motto is unknown, but their corporate slogan is "Unity is power, Control is freedom, and War is currency". However, their probable motto is "Military breeds Discipline, Discipline breeds Unity, Unity breeds War, War is Life." as said by Parker. Trivia *Their political ideology is corporatism. *Their corporate slogan is based on 1984's propaganda such as "War is Peace" "Freedom is Slavery" Ignorance is Strength". *They're inspired by Blackwater now known as Academi. *Their probable slogan is a reference to Resident Evil's Umbrella Corporation motto which is "Obedience Breeds Discipline, Discipline Breeds Unity, Unity Breeds Power, Power is Life." Category:Factions Category:Content Category:Karthstan